Champagne and Conversation
by EnsignAbby
Summary: OneShot. Set after the final battle but before the Museum re-opening. Megamind and Roxanne banter over a glass of celebratory champagne. Mega/Rox.


Champagne and Conversation

By Abby

Rating: PG

Summary: OneShot. Set after the final battle but before the Museum re-opening. Megamind and Roxanne banter over a glass of celebratory champagne. Mega/Rox.

Note: Ollo! This is my first Megamind fic. It was haunting me all weekend so I just had to write it down and get it out of my system. I hope you enjoy, and, as always, I always enjoy reviews and honest critiques.

o . O . o

She set her fluted glass on the side table, interrupting the silence. "I have a question for you." Her tone was light and conversational.

"Hmm?" came the sleepy reply. In the warmth and comfort of her apartment, he had taken the opportunity to enjoy the quiet of the lull in their discussion. Eyes shut, he cradled his champagne, sunk into the couch with his immense head resting on the cushioned back. His other hand was at his side, long blue fingers languidly entwined with her delicate pinks ones.

She took a second to appreciate his angular profile without his noticing before she continued. "Do you think you're going to miss the whole supervillian… shtick?"

Megamind tilted his head to face her and peeked at her with one green eye, a smirk forming on his countenance. "What, and all the popularity and success that came with it?"

Roxanne noted his sarcasm. "You succeeded _once_."

He gripped her hand tighter. "Courtesy of Music-_Mahn_, that 'once' can't even be counted as a success, thank _God_." Taking a sip of his champagne, he let it sit and tickle his tongue as he considered a serious answer to her question. "Well, I could say that I'll miss all the black leather and the awesome spikes, but then again there's always room for them in my hero's wardrobe. I do look devilishly handsome in them, don't I?" He waggled his black eyebrows at her, enjoying the sound of her laughter that his silliness produced.

"Undoubtedly," She agreed, biting her lip to keep her mirth at bay.

She settled herself against him, and he set his own glass down to free his other hand. Hesitantly, he brushed lightly past her short sleeve and down the side of her bare arm, savoring the softness of her skin without a glove blocking the contact. "Now there's something I won't miss." He said, suddenly serious.

"What's that?"

She spied a slight flush of purple rise in his cheeks before he continued. "Hiding behind a disguise, coming up with excuses just to be near you, spend time with you." He looked into her blue eyes, hiding behind curtain of short, brown bangs. She was so close.

"Like when you would hold me hostage?"

"Hmpf," was his reply, obviously not wanting to be reminded. He felt like switching the subject now, but since she was waiting patiently for him to elaborate, he couldn't refuse her. "Yes, like when I took you hostage, you nosy little reporter." He felt encouraged by her small smile. "And even then, I didn't know how long I could have kept that up."

"What do you mean?"

"I was running out of ideas of how to torture…erm, I mean, impress you." He winced. "After all, you did call me 'predictable.'"

"Oh, I don't know," she offered, splaying a hand across his chest. "I _was_ particularly impressed by your EXIT-ing disco alligators."

"You were?" He couldn't hide the hope in his voice.

Roxanne nodded against his shoulder. "Not a bit cliché."

There was a second of silence, and before she could blink, Megamind had switched positions, leaning over her precariously with a hint of mischief in his eyes. "No matter. Now that I'm a hero, I have all sorts of _new_ ways to impress you."

His face was inches from hers, and she didn't back down. She fluttered her eyelashes, daring him. "Like what?"

Eager fingers swiftly drifted up her neck, tilting her chin, and then his lips were upon her own, hungry and insistent. She yielded willingly, melting into him. Her lips parted, and she reached up to pull him closer, but he broke the kiss abruptly, hovering with his breath hot upon her cheek. She whimpered in her frustration.

Megamind smiled, breath ragged. "Like that."

Her face was flushed. "Oh." It was all she could think of to say, completely distracted by her desire to taste him again.

He chuckled. "My dear Roxanne, it looks like I found new ways to torture you, as well."

She purred, grabbing him by the neck and dragging him down again. "Just shut up and kiss me, hero."

So he did.


End file.
